


Break

by ScribblingRagamuffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, except not really, idk - Freeform, wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingRagamuffin/pseuds/ScribblingRagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you don't know how to deal with this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Your name is Rose Lalonde. Your frame is slight and your features are sharp and pointed. You are all long, gangly limbs and pale features. In fact, the only bit of colour about you is your lavender eyes. Many people feel the need to tell you they are contacts, to which you reply that you would remember putting them in if that were so. Your sister Roxy has the same problem as you, her pink eyes might possibly attract even more glances than yours.   
You're not a very popular person at the school you and your sister attend, but you have enough friends. Your small group is very tightly knit, as it should be, if you look at how long you all have been friends.  
One school day, during your lunch period, you sat down at your lunch table, ignoring the rude whispers about the "weird goth girl" as you pulled out your book. When you glanced up for a moment, you noticed that Jade was sprinting toward you. This was perplexing, as Jade was not in your lunch hour. As she comes closer, you notice the look on her face, and you grow concerned. Jade is a very happy person, and to see such a distraught look on her was rare. When she reaches your table, panting slightly, you ask,  
"What's happened?" For surely something has, if she is that upset. In reply, she gasps,   
"Rose- you've got to get outside. It's Roxy, she-"  
You don't think you hear anymore, you're already making your way out into the courtyard.  
Your brisk pace and cool expression might not allay to others your distress, but those who know you well can see the stark fear in your eyes.  
When you make it there, you see blood, blonde hair, and a long pink scarf.  
Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you break.  
You are not calm. You are not precise. You are darkness and death and you are angry.  
In your haze you think you can see parallels between a vague memory of a woman lying dead near a table, and your sister. Before you black out you have a second to wonder who the woman is and why you feel melancholy at the sight of her. Then you're gone, lost among the darkness with the writhing black masses of tentacles that hide in your subconscious.   
\------------  
Then you're back, and you're lying somewhere cold. You have the presence of mind not to jack knife into a sitting position, alerting anyone and everyone to the fact that you are now conscious.   
You scan your surroundings. You gather that you are lying on a couch in a living room, a blanket carefully draped over you. Your bag is leaning against the base of the couch and there is a glass of water on the coffee table. You reach for it, and nearly drain it in your quest to quench your thirst.  
You then go for your bag. You grab your phone and go through the many text messages you have as your memories return to you. The date on your phone surprises you. It has been four days since your last memory. As you go through your messages, one catches your eye. It's from Pesterchum. You haven't used it for a long time, but apparently when you went missing they pulled out all the stops trying to find you.  
\------turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist------  
TG: yo  
TG: rose where are you  
TG: no seriously rose  
TG: you put that asshole into a coma and then just fucking disappear? not cool  
TG: if youre worried about legal shit dont worry TZ has your back  
TG: actually everyone has your back  
TG: i dont think theres anyone who thinks youre at fault here  
TG: sure you did a fucking pirouette off the handle but he deserved it  
TG: who gets drunk and goes driving near a school  
TG: shits fucked up  
TG: anyway get back to at least one of us  
\------turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist------

You close the window, thinking over what Dave had said. At least you knew what had happened right after you blacked out, but what of when you left the school grounds? And what've Roxy? You hadn't exactly heard anything of her other than your own assumption.  
Just then, a girl enters the room. At the sight of you sitting up, she starts, then smiles. She walks over and asks,  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Well enough," you reply, "May I inquire as to who you are, as well as where I am?"  
"Yes, those two questions would be good ones," she says, sitting in an armchair adjacent to the couch you are on, "Two days ago, you showed up at my sister's dress shop. We tried to calm you down, but you weren't making any sense. You collapsed, and we brought you up here, to the flat above the shop."  
"I apologise for intruding upon your hospitality. Four days ago a traumatic event occurred and I believe I may have suffered from a psychological break," you hesitate, then ask, "As much as I would hate to take advantage of you kindness, I am a bit hungry."  
"Of course!" She stands up and turns to go, then stops, and turns back to you, "Oh, and I am Kanaya Maryam." You give her a small smile and reply,  
"I'm Rose. Rose Lalonde."  
She leaves, and you sit to sort through and answer your messages, already wondering what your welcome will be when you make it home.  
You still feel especially drained the following day, so you remain at the Maryam's flat, enduring the worried communications from your relations and companions. Kanaya in particular is very kind to you, her sister Porrim seems more aloof than her, but that may be due to the fact that she does run a shop, and cannot come up as often.  
You are still piecing together the details of your attack and disappearance. None of your memories have returned in full, but there are a few blurry ones of entering Porrim's dress shop, but due to your unconsciousness directly after that, you cannot remember anything after that of your stay in the flat until your return to consciousness. You however are able to briefly manage a chat with a friend.   
\------ gardenGnostic began pestering tentacleTherapist ------  
GG: rose? are you there?  
TT: I’m here. I am also alive, if that is another subject you were worried about.  
GG: oh gosh rose im so glad youre there! everyone was so worried!  
GG: i know you answered all of our messages but i just wanted to talk directly to you so bad  
GG: feferi says shes met the maryams before.  
GG: she assured everyone that youd be fine  
GG: your mom wants to know the address so she can come pick you up soon  
You hesitate before typing your response, mulling over your options.  
TT: I have yet to ask the Maryam’s for their opinion, but I do not believe that it would be best for me to return just yet.  
TT: This reluctance is not caused by shame, or anything like it.  
TT: I just do not think it would be good for my psyche to return just yet.  
TT: I don’t believe I will injure anyone else unless provoked.  
TT: But if I run from the situation again, it is highly unlikely that I will end up with more of Feferi’s friends.  
TT: If the Maryam’s are unwilling for me to stay longer than necessary, I am sure there is a hotel I could stay in until what has happened completely sinks in.  
TT: I would be fine meeting someone such as Dave or yourself, but I do not think I can face my mother.  
TT: Or my sister.   
You don’t wait for her reply, choosing instead to turn off your phone. You don’t need the sympathetic gushing that will come. You know how to talk to people, how to twist sentences until they ring with just the right tone, activating other’s sympathies. You are not lying when you tell Jade you don’t think it’s a good idea for you to return, but you are saying it in a way that she will not question.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like a really long time ago and edited it with my friend and I just remembered it and I thought I'd post it so yeah. I could probably continue this? If you want. I don't know. If I feel motivated to I probably will.


End file.
